1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor belt or treadmill belt that can couple the pattern layer onto an outer surface of the cloth layer without through laminating process to enhance production efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional conveyor belt or treadmill belt are coupled together in high frequency manner so that the conveyor belt or treadmill belt can be fixed on front and rear transmission wheels (not shown) respectively, obtaining conveying and stepping function.
As shown in FIGS. 2-4, the conventional conveyor belt or treadmill belt at least comprises:
a cloth layer 1 woven by at least one warp 11 and woof 12, a clearance 13 being formed between the warp 11 and the woof 12, an inner surface of the cloth layer 1 being fixed around outer sides of two transmission wheels;
an adhesive layer 2 serving as coating adhesive agent onto an outer side of the cloth layer 1 by using a gel coating machine so that the gel can merge into the clearance 13 of the cloth layer 1 and then the cloth layer 1 is dried by a dryer;
a leather layer 3 adhered on the outer surface of the cloth layer 1 by using the adhesive layer 2.
However, such a conventional conveyor belt or treadmill belt is easy to be peeled off and has poor stepping stress.
Besides, the color of a surface of the leather layer 3 is black or gray, having poor appearance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.